bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami Houses
House Kuchiki House Kuchiki considers itself the soul of Soul Society. It is only right since from their ranks come many of the greatest artists. Musicians, painters, poets, authors... any number of things. They consider perfection to be the key to everything, and they devote themselves wholeheartedly to its pursuit. What this means is that they have an overly structured approach to everything, from how they structure their days to how they get dressed to how they train. This ends up meaning that whatever a Kuchiki does, they will be good at, or they don't bother with it at all. The house does not look kindly on sloppiness. They adopt the fewest outsiders into their house of any of the houses, yet are paradoxically the most likely to adopt someone who exemplifies their ideals, although said ideals are so strict that someone really has to try. They dislike Shiba and Shihouin due to the crude ways of the former and the dishonorable ways of the latter. Perhaps in contradiction of what might be expected, they are otherwise well-liked by their subjects, as though they are arrogant, they believe it is their mandate to rule well, which is something that their current head of house, the stern and just Kuchiki Masataro, cleaves to. His wife, Ichisumi, is somewhat more frivolous, however'.' House Retsu House Retsu is easily the most popular with the people, a house that believes in mercy in all forms, especially where healing the bodies and souls of others is concerned. After the young death of his first wife, Koyuki, the current head of house, Retsu Ishio, made the wellness of all his concern, so it is not uncommon for a noble of the house to be seen in the most run down slums tending to the ills of the people, a fact that has bought them immense loyalty. Their squads rival those of the Shiba in numbers, making up for their poor training with fanatic loyalty to the house. As a result of their spiritual cultivation to heal others, some of their most beneficent nobles often end up being extremely talented at kido. The current lady of the house, Takazuru, is among them. Still others are like Ishio, gifted more physically, their knowledge of anatomy allowing for an almost unparalleled accuracy in combat when it becomes necessary. Members of the house without the gift of healing tend to be trained as bodyguards or to get the injured out of combat. They are very likely to adopt healers into the house and less likely to adopt warriors or kido specialists. Despite their excellent relations with the commoners, even the other noble houses tend to like them, as the Retsu have likely saved them or a family member on more than one occassion. House Shiba While a militant house, House Shiba is also a creative house. They are considered rather crude by the Kuchiki and Shihouin, but they are also the most likely to use their minds. Certainly, they stick to a code of honor more than others, but if there is a house most likely to have a strange gadget or to use an experimental kido, it is the Shiba. This leads to many skilled kido users and scientists coming from the house. They also tend to have the largest squads, often well-supplied and trained, if sometimes looking quite eclectic, as each Shiba noble tends to have very different ideas of what a squad should look like. While one squad might be perfectly drilled and armed to a level even the Kuchiki might not be able to find fault with, another may be a disorganized mob with bizarre contraptions supported by powerful kido. In some ways, they are feared by their subjects. In general, they treat them well, but no one wants to be part of the experiments, and that can cause problems. House Shiba also boasts the most unusual leadership. In the aftermath of the war, neither elder twin Shiba Ichiro nor his younger twin Jiro have been forthcoming with which is which - ever. Such is the source of great confusion, if more security for the future of the house. House Shihouin House Shihouin is the black hand of Soul Society - the ones who will do anything necessary to achieve victory, and who will use methods the other three houses consider dishonorable to ensure the survival of Soul Society. They couple this with an absolute demand for loyalty from their subjects and a public face that can often rival the Kuchiki in opulence and arrogance. One thing is for sure: when the Shihouin fight, never expect them to fight fair. It is far more likely for their enemies to discover a sword peeking out from their stomach or impaling them in their sleep than it is to face one in battle. As a matter of fact, rumors surround the ascension of the current head of house, Shihouin Kikuya, after the heir before her, a brother, was discovered burned beyond recognition in the charred remains of his home. Such has left her with both leadership of the Shihouin and custody of her younger sibling, little sister Koyakko. Curiously, although Koyakko is of marrying age, Kikuya has not yet announced her betrothal. The Shihouin place a special emphasis on stealth to achieve their means, whether by gadgets, kido or speed. The Shihouin are above all else pragmatists. They will adopt if the candidate is skilled enough, but the tests to prove such skill are difficult, and it will require having proven one's loyalty to the house time and time again. They tend to have a sour relationship with the Kuchiki, as the Kuchiki do not like their dishonorable ways, though they are quite close to the Shiba, often benefiting from their gadgets. Category:Shinigami Category:News